Shirokumo
Shirokumo'' ''is role-played by Orion's Dagger and is the Guardian of Romance and personification of White Day. She travels and lives between Japan, South Korea, Vietnam, Taiwan, Hong Kong, Malaysia, and China, connecting the red threads between the fingers of destined lovers. History Shirokumo's mother was the deadly jorogumo, Akahāto the Red Heart. Disguised as a mortal, Akahāto would trick and ruin the love lives of men and teenage boys, breaking hearts of them and those they loved. If any dared get in her way, they were utterly destroyed under her strength. Her favorite meal was a broken heart, still beating. Shirokumo's father was Skasila of the cupid race, cupid of heartbreak. Skasila had gone to Japan to try and keep up with a sudden influx of loves lost and couples separating. There, he discovered Akahāto, and fell in love on sight. He skirted his duties to fly to Japan and attempt to woo the bloodthirsty Red Heart. She decided he might be entertaining, and said she would only accept him if he were to do three things for her. 1st, he would forsake the cupid race, which he did without hesitation, losing his brown wings. 2nd, he would use his bow and owl-feathered arrows to dull the love of those she wished. He bowed to her, pledging his heart to hers. 3rd, his heart was forfeit to her, and if he would turn from her, it was hers to dine on. He agreed without a single ounce of fear. Akahāto was more than a bit surprised at his apparent devotion, and over the years with him at her side, she found herself hopelessly falling for the devoted man. After 5 years, Shirokumo was born. She had 8 years with them before both Akahāto and Skasila disappeared. Shirokumo then had to fend on her own, struggling to learn what she was and what to do with that information. She felt happiest watching couples interact on Valentine's days until March 14, 1978, when the day that would become White Day, began. From there, she realized what she wanted to do, as though a puzzle piece had fallen into place. By gently tugging at a Red String of Fate she can subtly guide boys and men toward considering giving return gifts to their significant others for what they themselves were given on Valentine's day. By sharing just one more thing, their hearts grow just a little bit closer. She still hopes her parents can be found even now, and has made a formal request to the Guardian Alliance regarding their situation. She has yet to receive word back, unfortunately. Appearance Shirokumo is similar in appearance to a jorogumo, with the upper body of a woman and the lower body of a spider. However, unlike her mother's blood red carapace, Shirokumo's is pure white. Additionally, Shirokumo has 8 red spider eyes instead of human ones. She has long, flowing black hair. Brown, feathered wings sprout from her back, inherited from her father's bloodline. For clothing, she wears a white kimono with red accents, modified to fit her body. Abilities Red String of Fate - Shirokumo weaves bright red silk, which she then uses to bind the fates of future lovers together. Removing or transferring a string will alert Shirokumo, and she will hunt those who ruined these relationships to the ends of the earth. White Day Sweets '''- Shirokumo worked hard between the first and second White day, learning how to craft magical candies, cookies, and marshmallows. The marshmallows are especially potent. Those who eat them are healed of their injuries and will feel much happier. This healing does not extend to curses or poisons. '''Heartbreak Bow - She inherited her father's bow and owl-feather arrows. Shooting someone will nullify their feelings of love. Shirokumo will only use this in emergencies, as she hates to end someone's love prematurely. Jorogumo Strengths - Being a half jorogumo, she has the strength of a full-blooded one, and can use all of their abilities if she chooses. This includes certain magics. Flight - She can fly using an impressive wingspan inherited from Skasila. Relationships Valentina Love '- She isn't sure of her father's relationship with Valentina or any of the other cupids. Shirokumo hopes to visit them on occasion to ask about him. 'Kintaro Momokage '- He frightens her, as she believes he will mistake her for an evil yokai like her mother was. Because of this, she flees if she even thinks he might be arriving anywhere near her location. This fear is unfounded of course, and Shirokumo knows she shouldn't be scared of him, and this fear will likely remain until she actually meets him. 'Nurarihyon - Nurarihyon scares Shirokumo far more than her irrational fear of Kintaro. This is mostly because she constantly has a feeling nagging in the back of her mind to join his parade of yokai, and it frightens her that she would even consider that. Category:Orion's Dagger Category:Females Category:Guardians Category:Power users Category:Weapon users Category:Weapons that have powers Category:Adults Category:Archer Category:Animal Category:Healers